Many computer users use Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) phones for voice communication through a networked computer. This “soft phone” technology may be used while other applications are running on the networked computer, providing cost-effective voice communications through an existing networked computer.
Many computer applications produce an alarm or pop-up sound to alert a user to a message, appointment, or other activity that requires the user's attention. Often while on a call, such as a conference call in a business environment, the entire listening community will hear an alarm or pop-up sound indicating a message or appointment for one of the participants. To prevent broadcasting alarms and pop-up sounds, users are sometimes asked to mute their soft phones. However, users can not speak on a conference call when their soft phone is muted. Moreover, sounds from other applications may be broadcast when a user un-mutes his/her soft phone to speak. Alternatively, the local speakers for a user's networked computer may be muted; however, a user may want to hear certain alarms or pop-up sounds.
Similarly, a user may wish to listen to background music played through a networked computer. However, when speaking on a soft phone through the computer, the user may not wish to have the background music transmitted over the soft phone.